Im pregnant
by stunnaz4lyfe
Summary: Sam and dean have been secretly dating for seven months. They have been trying to practice safe sex but after drunken night dean forgets to wear a condom and Sam ends up pregnant. metion of mpreg


**Sam and dean have been secretly dating for seven months. They have been trying to practice safe sex but after drunken night dean forgets to wear a condom and Sam ends up pregnant. Not knowing how to tell his brother when they are on the middle of a hunt Sam is thinking about getting an abortion.\**

**Sam's POV**

I sat on the motel bed with a pregnancy test in his hand that read positive. For the last two weeks I has been throwing up, having weird cravings and these mood swings eating a lot. Dean went out to get breakfast from the diner down the street so Sam only has a few minutes to figure out what to do.

'_I need to tell dean it is his baby too… but what if he doesn't want the baby and tells me to get rid of it. And even if I keep it we are on an important hunt and I can't be pregnant something could happen to the baby'_

The keys jangling in the door alerted me that dean was back I took the pregnancy test and stuffed it in my back pants pocket and stood up.

"He….hey dean''

"Hey sexy" Dean Rest the food on the small table came over and gave me a peck on the lips. He saw me looking at the floor"Sammy what is wrong"

"Ummmmmmmm why don't we talk over breakfast" I said leading him to the table.

"Ugh ok" He followed me.

We sat down to eat and all I can think about is how am I going to tell the love of my life that he is going to be a father soon so I took a deep and said it the best way I can.

"Dean I'm pregnant" I blurted out and after those three words he spat out the coffee he was drinking in my face.

"Ummmmmmmm Sam are you sure ar...are you playing because I don't take jokes really good" He said laughing.

"Dean I wish I was Playing but I got a pregnancy test last night and took it this mourning and it said positive I know you don't want a child right now but it just happened I wasn't planning on having a kid now and that the consequences of not using a condom I sorry dean" I said apologizing.

Dean sat back in his chair stared at the table. "Dean please say something"

He looked up into my eyes "Sammy is the Baby mine".

Those last four words shook me I stared into his eyes" Dean are you really asking me that question"

"Well Sam you could've sle…"

I cut him off and yelled" No you asshole the only person I ever slept with was you and even better I lost my virginity to you dean how can you say that of course the baby is yours right now I don't even want to look at you let alone talk to you I am going for a walk." I got up grabbed my jacket and left the motel.

**Dean's POV**

I looked at my watch and it has been 10 hours that has passed since the big argument I was starting to get worried Sam has never been out this long before without calling me and I was starting to get worried. I am going to be a father the words just keep replaying in my head and I still can't get used to it. I have always wanted a child but not as yet. Ok I have to admit I messed up one time and didn't use a condom but I didn't know that Sam was going to get pregnant. The first time we had sex I didn't know that Sam was a virgin and thinking back on it I am glad I was his first I feel so stupid for asking if the baby was mine of course I know it's mine but I wasn't thinking and I feel so stupid for saying that. I went to go take a shower to clean off when I came back still no Sam. I got really worried now that I threw on some clothes got in the Impala drove around town looking for Sam I went to the diner the park the arcade I even went to ask around but no one saw him I went into a store and brought some roses. I need to do this right. I went back to the motel and saw Sam sitting down eating some Chinese food. I sat down across from him.

"Hey Sammy I was looking for you" He ignored me.

I sighed" Ok Sam you have every right to be mad at me and I deserve everything you want to do to me right now hit me, or even kill me but I want to say sorry and I am glad that you are pregnant with my child" He looked up at me I saw the ease in his eyes so I continued. I handed him the roses "These are for you I was thinking about our first kiss when I brought these. I remembered it like it was yesterday we were just coming back from seeing a movie when we went for a walk in the park and we kissed. Look Sam I am sorry the worst thing that can happen is you being mad at me so please I am begging you to please forgive" I said begging.

He got up came over to me I stood up and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist" I can never stay mad at you dean"

I Laughed" Thank you I want to be the best father ever to this baby and I am glad you gave me this chance"

"well I am glad we made up because we are having twins"

"Twins" I gulped

"Yep"

"How do you know?"

"Castiel told me"

"Ummmmmmm ok this is great well I guess we will have to stop hunting for a while I will get a steady job to take care of you and the babies and we will buy a little apartment that you like ok"

"Ok deal and instead why done we just give the hunting job over to bobby castile and dad and we just live our lives the way we like"

"I actually think They would like that"

''I Know they will"

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too Daddy"

**So Hope you like it please review thanks.**


End file.
